Name On Stone
by Entmoot
Summary: This is a poem inspired by "The Price" and "Ended" (NON-SLASH). This is what Frodo might be thinking&feeling at the death of his buddy. I really love this piece, plz tell me wut u think!Read&Enjoy!


All the good stuff and an explanation for some of this stuff follow the  
poem.  
Name On Stone  
  
I sit and wait.  
It can not be.  
I see the grave,  
I see the stone,  
I see the cold surroundings.  
I can not believe it.  
Although in my heart I know it true,  
And that hurts even worse.  
I look around and see a forest.  
Everything is green or colored otherwise,  
And breathing.  
Then I look closer and see a stone on the dirt trail.  
The stone is the only thing that does not breathe.  
It is dead.  
It does not live like the rest of the forest.  
It seems strange.  
I remember just a few years ago I was in Mordor.  
I get the shivers just thinking of it.  
The only things I saw there besides my companions were stones...  
And death.  
It is the only totally dead place in Middle-earth  
The dead country  
The dead stone...  
Death and stones.  
He is dead and now his name is on a cursed stone.  
Hi is my only dead true friend.  
I still can not believe it.  
I laugh and my heart sings when I think of the good times,  
But now it also makes my heart scream in pain,  
For there will be no more good times with or for him.  
I remember his laugh ringing in Brandybuck Hall.  
I will never hear it again...  
Anywhere  
in Middle-earth or beyond it.  
I am now wailing uncontrollably.  
Why did he have to die?  
If my heart has not failed in it's existence, it will soon.  
My heart is trying to abuse me you'd think from my pain.  
Although this day has abused it.  
I loved him. He was a very dear, true, loyal, faithful friend to me,  
always.  
I miss hearing his jokes, and his playful voice and grin.  
Even his mischievous, and often annoying pranks and jokes are missed.  
Life was a joke to him,  
And now his "joke" has come to its end.  
This joke was not funny once it was over.  
It was pain.  
It isn't fair.  
Of course life never is, especially for me it seems.  
Pippin, Sam, and I are left to grieve.  
Pippin is taking this harder than everyone,  
Except maybe me.  
Sam and I were too late,  
And Pippin couldn't help without being killed himself.  
Now to go with the sobbing of my lost friend  
I am steaming,  
And am very surprised my tears aren't turning into water vapor.  
We will make a stand against the evil one.  
I will at least.  
How could he kill my dearest cousin, save Bilbo?!!  
I want to scream from all the extremes of my feelings.  
Which painfully have not ceased, but go on torturing me.  
Pippin, Sam, and I weep to small comfort from this death.  
The only thing keeping us from doing in with ourselves  
Is the very small comfort of knowing  
He will never hurt again.  
He isn't enjoying any good times.  
He's just in the ground laying there in the darkness.  
Facing towards this cursed stone.  
With nothing,  
Feeling nothing,  
And being nothing,  
Save the decomposing body of so many hobbits' good friend.  
We will get revenge on that cursed Marroc Smallburrows and company.  
Someday  
He will feel our wrath.  
My wrath!  
From ever doing such a thing do my cousin,  
My best friend in the world except Sam.  
He should be frightened.  
I have very little conscience due to the ring.  
He will suffer for harming him so much as to put  
Him into death's door and beyond,  
But for now I sit and wait  
Crying at his grave until  
Darkness over takes me.  
We all loved who is now just a grave and a name on stone:  
Meriadoc Brandybuck.  
  
With much love: Frodo Baggins  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, make nada, do nada but write, read, sleep, eat,  
play basketball, and school.  
A/N: This is a poem inspired by the stories "The Price" by Anemone Frost  
and "Ended" I don't remember who wrote it, but I'm not trying to steal  
either of their ideas. I don't claim them what-so-ever!!! In chapter 12  
"The Price" Merry is supposedly beat to death by Marroc Smallburrows (an OC  
hobbit by Anemone) and his cronies. In Ended Sam talks about Frodo's death  
while at his gravestone. This is a story of Frodo's thoughts at HIS (not  
Frodo's) gravestone after HIS death. Hope you enjoyed it!!!  
WARNINGS: Death, Angst, AU, Post-Quest, etc all that nice stuff...  
  
Please review, because I really love this piece and would do most anything  
to it to make it better. THANK YOU!!! G'bye Entmoot 


End file.
